


Do Me Like That

by zebraljb



Category: NSYNC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris watches as JC slowly slips away...then catches him and decides the game is over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Me Like That

Do Me Like That

 _Invincible…is what you think you are but you’re just so typical…though you think that you’re a star…you act like everyone revolves around you…baby you dropped the ball and now the game is through…_

 

“Where is he?” Lance demanded. Chris shrugged and smiled helplessly.

“In his room asleep. I swear, I didn’t even stay there last night.”

“Dammit,” Lance swore, going back into the hotel. Chris sighed, climbing into the back of the van that was to take them to the airport.

“I can’t keep track of him all the time…he’s not my pet or something.”

“You’re HIS pet,” Justin said with a grin. Chris frowned and said nothing, because he knew it was true.

Ten minutes later JC climbed into the van, snuggling up against Chris. “Hey.” He made sure the van was in motion before he kissed Chris’ cheek. “I thought you were coming over.”

“You got in too late. I was tired,” Chris said. Lance sat up front by the driver, with Justin and Joey in the middle. “I can’t keep up with you.”

“I gotta do that thing…the star thing…you should do it with me,” JC said sleepily, his hand tucking under the inside of Chris’ leg. He loved to sleep that way, with one hand tucked under Chris’ thigh. “Gotta get out there…be seen…”

“I can’t be seen with you…not the way I want,” Chris grumbled. JC smiled up at him, his blue eyes barely open.

“I want that, too.” All of Chris’ anger faded as he kissed the upturned lips.

 

“Yeah, I’d be interested in doing something solo,” JC told the interviewer, giving her his best smile. She blushed and giggled. “I mean, we all could do it, but it’s something I’m really interested in. I have some song ideas in mind…but not until this thing is through,” he finished quickly. “And I hope NSYNC isn’t through for a long time.”

Lance looked at Chris, who blushed and looked away. It wasn’t his fault. Why couldn’t they understand that? JC was just as much of a diva as Justin…and he drew the limelight whenever Justin let it go. People didn’t know it, but JC considered HIMSELF the front man of NSYNC, and thought Justin played second fiddle to HIM.

Lance tore into JC as soon as they made it to the limo. “Leaving us already, huh, Jayce?”

“What are you talking about?” JC looked out the window. Chris, who was seated on the seat across from JC, said nothing. He hated when JC got this way. He only thought about himself, and nothing else mattered.

“You wanna go solo? Why don’t you just go solo NOW? We’ll be fine without you,” Lance snapped. Chris gasped and Justin’s mouth fell open.

“Lance, whoa…” Joey said weakly.

“No. I’m sick of this pop goddess shit that he pulls all the time. Stays out all night, looks like shit the next day. Goes on and on about HIS songs, about how HE’S going solo. Tramps it up with all these random fucks…God…Jayce…” Lance stopped in horror as he realized what he said. JC’s blue eyes flew to Chris, who was studying his shoes. “Anyway, I’m just sick of it,” Lance mumbled.

“We’ll talk about this later, okay?” Joey said as the limo pulled up behind the hotel. “When everyone has calmed down a bit.”

 

 _‘Cause you tried to play both sides…you got caught up in your lies…and now you’re running, you’re running out of time…you played yourself…but did you think that you could really find love from someone else….you’re making moves you’re gonna lose…you played yourself…and now you’re thinking you can get one by me…but you’ll never win you’ll never win…try again, ‘cause the game is over…_

 

“Chris…wait…can we talk?” JC said desperately, watching Chris pace.

“You can, but I’m not gonna listen.” Chris stopped pacing to look at JC, his dark eyes sad. “I know I’m not one of the pretty ones. I’m not like you or Justin or even Lance. But, God, Josh, I love you. I’ve loved you for years, and the last ten months we’ve been together have been awesome. I STILL don’t know what I did to get you to notice me…and obviously I’m not enough.”

“But it’s not like you think, Chris!” JC protested. “Yeah, I’ve been bringing people back…but they’re GIRLS, Chris. I’m bi…you know that…and bringing girls back makes it look good. It covers US, Chris. I love YOU. You’re the only one in my heart…in my life…you’re the only one that matters.” JC captured Chris in a hug, pressing his head against Chris’ stomach as he wrapped his arms around Chris’ waist. “You.”

Chris sighed and ran his fingers through JC’s hair. “I know…you’re bi. I mean, I realize that. But…hell…do you really have to bring them back to your room?”

“It looks good…and I promise…it’s just sex.”

Chris gulped, not wanting to even think about it. “I don’t know, Josh…”

“Give me another chance, Chris…please,” JC begged. “I love you.”

“Lance was right, you know, about the whole diva thing…” Chris suddenly changed subjects. “You’re acting like you want out…like you’re too good for us.”

“I’m not too good for you…you’re too good for me,” JC said firmly. Chris smiled at his attempt to grovel. He allowed JC to pull him down onto the bed, and then he allowed JC to grovel with his body.

 

 _Take it personal ‘cause I did when you cheated on me…you may be beautiful…but there’s more that the eye can’t see…you’re so predictable…the way you calculate each move…heads I win tails you lose because you don’t have the right to choose…’cause you tried to play both sides…you got caught up in your lies…and now you’re running, you’re running out of time…_

 

“Can you show me that again, Wade? I’m not sure I got it,” JC said, smiling at the choreography. Wade sighed.

“It looked fine, JC. We should move on.”

“Please? That way you twisted. Show me again.”

Lance frowned and even Justin fell onto the floor with a sigh. “Even I have that move down,” Lance mumbled. He glanced at Chris. “Sorry. I shouldn’t bust on him in front of you.”

“It’s okay,” he said sadly, watching JC joke around with Wade, smiling the smile that was usually reserved for HIM.

“Is Wade gay?” Justin asked suddenly from the floor. Joey laughed.

“You spend the most time with him. You tell us.”

“I dunno…” Justin shrugged. “He doesn’t say much…but he’s enjoying JC’s attention.”

Lance slapped Justin in the back of the head. “Why don’t you shut up?” He glanced at Chris. “Chris…”

“It’s okay. I need a break.” Chris wandered out of the studio for some fresh air. Lance came hurrying after him.

“I’m sure he’s just being friendly, you know…” Lance trailed off. Chris didn’t look at him, just leaned back against the wall of the building.

“He’s gorgeous…you know…all over. And everyone sees that. If anyone knew he was with ME, they wouldn’t believe it. Why me? I’m the freaky old one. JC is talented and beautiful. It’s no wonder everyone wants him.” He looked at Lance. “He says the girls are for show, you know? But if they were just for show, he wouldn’t need to fuck them. But he does anyway…then comes back and says he loves me.”

“You deserve better,” Lance said softly.

“Yeah, I do. And the day he fucks another guy is the day I’m out the door. I love him, but not enough to let him play me like that.” Chris turned on one heel and went back inside.

 

Chris rubbed his eyes as he got out of bed. Two am and he had a sudden craving for Doritos. What the hell was THAT all about? He pulled on a pair of shorts and grabbed some change from his wallet, determined to go to the snack machine, inhale Doritos, and get back to bed without actually waking up. What he saw when he opened his door, however, woke him up completely. He pulled the door shut quickly, peeking out through the crack.

“Thanks, Wade,” JC said softly. “That was amazing.” Chris couldn’t hear Wade’s reply. “I know…it might get weird…but I think it was worth it. Watching you dance…now I’ll really have something to think about during rehearsal.” He saw JC lean in, and heard the sounds of a kiss. JC turned and headed for Chris’ room. Chris quickly closed the door, tore off the shorts and fell into bed. He heard the keycard swipe and the door unlock. JC tiptoed to the bed. “Chris? Chris?”

“Hmmm?” Chris said sleepily, rolling over and allowing his eyes to flutter open. “Hey.”

“Hey, baby.” JC gave him a sexy grin and began to pull off his shirt.

“If you wanna sleep here, go ahead. But I’m too tired for anything else. Good night, Jayce.” Chris pulled the pillow over his head and pretended to fall asleep again. He could feel JC’s astonishment. Chris never said no…and never called him Jayce anymore. Only Josh.

 

 _How could think that you could do me like that…running behind my back…how could you do me like that…now the game is over…how could you do me like that…and now you want me back…how could you do me like that…_

 

Chris almost couldn’t really be mad at Wade. JC could be terribly convincing when he wanted to…and Chris knew what it was like to have someone like JC single you out. Wade was quite obviously feeling guilty. He hardly talked to Chris, and when he did, it was to compliment him on his dancing. To JC, however, he showed no mercy. He made JC run through difficult dance moves that he obviously could do in his sleep, telling JC that he just wasn’t good enough yet. Chris had to smile at that, especially when JC would leave the rehearsal studio limping and sweating.

Someone was always given a skeleton key to all the rooms, usually JC, so he could get in and out of Chris’ room. But in the next hotel, Chris made sure Lance had it, saying that Lance never lost his anyway. JC stared at Chris, and Chris was ready when the knock came at his door.

“Hey…dinner already?” Chris said from his seat on the sofa. JC strode in and turned off the television.

“What the hell is going on?”

“I’m watching The Simpsons and you turned it off, brat.” Chris reached for the remote, but JC stood in front of the TV.

“What’s your problem?” Someone knocked at the door and they ignored it.

“You. You’re beautiful, you’re sexy, you’re talented.” JC began to grin. “You’re also a lying sack of shit. A lying cheating bastard who can’t keep it in his pants.”

The grin faded. “Chris, I told you about those girls…”

“Yeah, you did.” Chris stood. “But you didn’t tell me about Wade. I told you, JC, I won’t stand for that cheating shit.”

“Wade? I don’t know what you’re talking about,” JC said. The knocking started again.

“GO AWAY!” Chris yelled. “I saw you, JC. I saw you leaving his room. Heard you thanking him, saw you kissing him. The game is over.”

“I didn’t fuck Wade, Chris!” JC exclaimed.

“God…you can lie through your teeth so well.” They both looked at the door as Lance came through it.

“I heard yelling…” Lance’s eyes moved from Chris to JC. “I’ll go.”

“Don’t. JC here was just leaving. Goodbye, JC. I’ll be your bandmate, but we are through.”

“Chris…” JC begged.

“Go.” Chris pointed to the door and JC slowly walked out, his shoulders slumped.

Lance stared at Chris. “What happened?”

“JC fucked Wade. Apparently I’m good enough for him to snuggle with, good enough when he’s lonely, but when he wants REALLY good sex, he needs a pretty dancer.” Chris sat down, rubbing his eyes.

“I can’t believe he played you like that. I’m so sorry, Chris,” Lance said sorrowfully, putting a hand on Chris’ shoulder.

“Yeah, well he’s not doing me like that anymore.” He looked up at Lance. “You always thought he was like this…you saw it.”

“But I didn’t know he’d actually DO it,” Lance promised. “I…I worried about you, Chris. I care about you.”

Chris started to thank him, then looked into Lance’s eyes. There was more than just brotherly love and affection in the green depths. He opened his mouth, then shut it. “I need time. Time to think things through. Time to get over this.”

“I can wait,” Lance said softly, understanding what Chris was trying to say. “I’ve waited this long.”

Chris looked at Lance carefully. Lance was beautiful, and he was smart. Talented, and kind. Sexy, in a shy way. Not looking for the limelight, but successful in his own right. He’d never do him like that. Chris smiled. “Let’s go get something to eat. I’m starving.” Lance followed Chris to the door, and Chris was glad that Lance was the one with the extra key. Chris closed the door behind them, closing it on JC and everything that had happened inside.

The End


End file.
